Broadly stated, a Li-ion and/or Li-ion polymer cell is generally comprised of a plurality of layered sections, namely, an anode section, a cathode section and a separator layer that is disposed between the anode section and the cathode section. A layer of a first conductive material is disposed within or in contact with the anode section. This layer forms what is conventionally referred to as an “anode current collector.” A second layer of a conductive material is disposed within or in contact to the cathode section to form a “cathode current collector.” It is conventionally known to use metal screens or meshes or foils to form the aforementioned current collectors. Typically, a copper mesh is used to form the anode current collector, and an aluminum metal mesh is used to form the cathode current collector.
Assignee's prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,280, entitled: FLEXIBLE PACKAGING FOR POLYMER ELECTROLYTIC CELL AND METHOD OF FORMING SAME, discloses a method of packaging a Li-ion and/or Li-ion polymer cell of the type described above in a flexible laminate package. The disclosed method of packaging includes forming a sleeve from a sheet of a flexible laminate and inserting a cell into one end of the sleeve. The ends of the laminate sleeve are ultimately sealed to form a flexible package enclosing the cell.
Since the laminate sleeve is dimensioned to snuggly fit around the cell, care must be used in inserting the cell into the sleeve so as not to snag or catch the ends or edges. In this respect, catching or snagging an edge or end of the cell may cause shifting and misalignment of the layers of the battery cell, potentially affecting the performance of the battery.
Further, flexible packaging of the type heretofore described, allows some sliding or shifting of the cell within the package. This shifting or sliding can cause displacement or movement of the battery layers within the packaging, that may cause shorting of the battery.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems and provides a cell having reinforcing bands disposed along the periphery thereof to maintain the alignment and structural integrity of a battery cell assembly, and to protect the ends and edges of the battery cell assembly during packaging and use.